Breaking Stride Part 2 (Dave x Reader Lemon)
by i-am-eridans-waifu
Summary: this was previously on my deviantart account i-am-eridans-waifu, but it got removed. they never gave me a straight answer why, but now you can read it here in all its lemony glory! enjoy


WARNING: THIS IS A *LEMON*! That means sexytimes, for those of you that didn't know! :iconseductivedaveplz: Anyway, I continued Breaking Stride by request, but this is my first lemon, so it's probably terrible. But enjoy~~~~ XD

After Dave tucks the blanket around your shoulders, he snuggles close to you and leans his head on your shoulder. You can't help but feel a little nervous, even though you should, be definition, having the best day of your life.

Dave's jeans are soaking wet. It's gross, and it's making you a little uncomfortable, soaking wet patches onto your shirt. You shift, and Dave notices your movement.

"What's wrong, (y/n)?"

"Oh, nothing," you stammer. "Just-"

Dave turns towards you with a sly smile creeping up his face. "Not comfy enough?" WIth an easy motion, he unzips his jeans and pulls them off, tossing them aside, leaving you two with only a thin shirt, panties and boxers between your skin.

Your heart rate accelerates. "Oh, umm, I-"

"Sshh," he murmurs, sliding his hands down your back. "Don't be nervous. It's just me."

You are anything but calm. You're sure Dave can feel your heart pounding in your throat. You're not sure what you want, but you're definitely not opposed to what's happening, but you're also fluttering like a bird's wing, but-

You croak out some indistinguishable sound as Dave's thin fingers slide up your shirt and

begin to dance up your vertebrae, tracing the outline of each bone on your slightly arched back. He gets up to your neck and brushes your collarbone, and you shiver.

"That's right," he says quietly. He's very gentle now, all soft and slow movements, as he rubs circles on the back of your neck, and strokes your (h/c) hair with just the tiniest hint of a scratch. "Little crow, it's all right."

"C-crow?" you stutter. Dave laughs, and you don't think you've ever been more turned on by that quiet chuckle. "Why, do you not like it?"

"No, it's okay-" you start, and then you gasp because Dave's hands are very low on your chest. With a gentle movement he traces the undersides of your breasts. Nothing too fast. But you realize that he's starting to push you down, gently, gently, so you're leaning back ever-so-slightly, and then more, so you're at a 45 degree angle with your hands pushing you up.

He shifts, so he's on his knees, and his hands slip up and pull your shirt off your head. When he sees your (s/c) skin, he smiles.

"You're beautiful," he promises. Then a trace of concern crosses his face. "Are you—"

"It's okay," you say with as much of your voice as you have left, which is hardly more than a whisper. And then you're going to say something else, but you stop because Dave has lowered his mouth to yours.

The kiss, like Dave, starts out gentle and slow. But as you warm up to it, he responds, opening his mouth as you open yours, pressing his hands on yours. He bites your lip lightly and you jolt. You hear him chuckle as you clench your fingers around his.

He pulls away with his mouth open ever-so-slightly, smirking in a way that drives you mad. His platinum hair is damp, but drying. Smiling mischievously, he hooks his pinkie finger under the elastic of your panties, snapping it lightly. And before you can do anything, one hand clamps over your mouth.

"Quiet," he hisses. "I don't want to hear a single sound out of you."

Then his index finger moves underneath and rubs lightly, making you gasp sharply, even though this makes his hand clamp tighter. You feel a trace of wetness start to leak through your leopard-spotted panties.

Dave seems pleased with your reaction, and rubs a little faster, applying more pressure. As you're trying to cope with the flood of reaction coming all at once, his finger slips under the fabric and slides through and-

Oh. He's found the spot. You suppress a moan as he presses up and down rapidly, building up speed and pressure, and now you're lying on the cheap gray carpet of your bedroom floor. His hand cups your spilled hair while the other finger slides into you and fucking christ, nothing has ever felt this good before.

He pumps in and out of you, just two fingers, and you're finding it hard to stay quiet now. You let out an involuntary whimper as he pulls out of you, just as you think you're going to have to utter something. Unclamping his hand from your mouth, he grins.

Holding out a ribbon from some present you left lying around, he orders, "Put your hands up." When you do so, he ties your wrists together. When you lower them to your stomach, he shoves part of your shed t shirt in your mouth, muffling any sound you make.

Dave kneels poised over you, still grinning widely, perfect white teeth glinting. "That's a good little crow." You're somehow pleased to see the outline of his dick slightly bulging against his boxers.

"I'm going to make you beg," he promises, and you feel a thrill run through you.

Without another word, Dave slips your underwear down to your ankles roughly, leaving you exposed, both sweating slightly and trembling. You can hear his breath hitch as he pulls his boxers off.

When he plunges into you, you cry out, but it's dampened by the shirt in your mouth. Your hips buck upward, feeling him drive deeper. He wraps his hands and tangles them in your hair after pushing your arms up above your head, out of the way.

You moan again, and you can feel it building up, deep and low inside of you. Dave's hands are slightly sweaty as he whispers, "What do you say?"

Your words are impossible to articulate because your mouth is forced open, a light green shirt against your throat. "A-aahhhh-"

"I can't hear you," he hisses, pushing harder.

"I-A-Ave-I-I-"

"Louder!"

"AAVE-"

Your words crescendo into a muffled scream as you feel the climax start to wash over you like a lightning wave. You buck, but Dave pushes you down, and you feel the demanding heat between your legs like an uncontained fire. Your hips are trying to move, and oh shit that feels good, oh Dave, oh Dave, oh Dave-

He pulls out of you just after you cum. You're panting heavily, trying to breathe through the cloth in your mouth, and Dave removes the shirt, allowing you to take a needed breath.

He smirks again at your twitching form above him, casually pulling his boxers back on as you're still trying to recover. He unties your hands and your arms slump down to the carpet above your head. When he kisses you, it's gentle again, and undemanding.

"There, was that so hard?"


End file.
